Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring
"]] While Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's relationship has been the subject of debate and turmoil throughout the years, the idea of the couple creating a family of their own has arisen. The logistics of an inter-species relationship has presented its own share of challenges and discussion. * In episode 104 of The Muppet Show, a robotic Kermit impersonator tells Miss Piggy: "Let me take you away from all this. A marriage made in heaven. A frog and a pig. We can have bouncing baby figs!" * published a fan photo decorated with a rattle and baby booties: "Apparently Katherine Gillen of Albuquerque, New Mexico was recently overcome by a vision. She saw in her mind's eye the image of an offspring of none other than myself, Kermit the Frog, and Miss Piggy! Inspired by her revelation, Mrs. Gillen made this creature, named it Cricket and sent us a photograph. When I'd recovered from my dead faint my first thought was that this is but another reason why marriage should never be discussed." * In [[Jim Frawley's Camera Tests|camera tests for The Muppet Movie]], Miss Piggy tells Kermit she wants him to buy a house for her and their future children (the first of which she has named "Samuel"). Kermit responds: "You know what you get when you cross a frog and a pig? A bouncing baby fig, that's what you get!" * In episode 422 of The Muppet Show, Miss Piggy tells guest star Andy Williams that she and Kermit are getting married. Williams cracks himself up by responding: "The frog and the pig getting married, soon there'll be the patter of little figs." * On the April 2, 1979 broadcast of The Tonight Show, psychologist and practicing veterinarian Dr. Michael Fox talked with with Kermit and Miss Piggy. Dr. Fox told the couple, "I would advise some genetic counseling. You know, a pig and a frog could give rise to all kinds of strange things." Miss Piggy said "Yes, I'm hoping so." Kermit replied "Yeah, bouncing baby figs... or pogs." Later, after Dr. Fox described the mating habits of frogs, Piggy responded "Oh, I'd better remember that!" (Transcript) * In The Muppets Take Manhattan, Miss Piggy, in an attempt to revive Kermit's lost memory, says "You love me. You want to marry me. You want to have children with me!" The memory-impaired Kermit laughed at this idea. * While promoting The Muppets Take Manhattan, Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared on The Merv Griffin Show. When Merv asked "If you married, what would the children be like?" Piggy says they would be loved and adored. Kermit would rather not talk about it... "little green figs." * While brainstorming ideas for a fourth Muppet film, Jim Henson and Jerry Juhl considered a proposal for a film where Miss Piggy might be pregnant. Henson dismissed the concept outright, calling it a little too "specific and explicit."Jim Henson: The Biography by Brian Jay Jones (page 407) * In The Muppet Christmas Carol, Kermit and Piggy play the role of Bob and Emily Cratchit. Their offspring follow common cartoon convention—the boys (Peter and Tim) are frogs, like their father, while the girls (Betina and Belinda) are pigs, like their mother. A 1992 review in New Statesman did ponder this result: "But why are the girls healthy ringleted sows and the boys wizened, decrepit froglets? And did anyone imagine that children wouldn't ask?" *Larry King questioned the couple about having children on an appearance on Larry King Live in 1993. Miss Piggy asserts that whatever offspring they eventually have, it will be loved, regardless of what genetics the child picks up from the parents. * In Muppet Classic Theater, in the story of "Rumpelstiltskin", Kermit plays the king while Miss Piggy plays the Miller's Daughter, who ends up marrying him but who had made a deal with the title character that he would get their first born child. The child is born, but is only seen wrapped in a blanket. * During a May 2005 appearance on The Late Late Show, Craig Ferguson asks Kermit if inter-species marriage is an option with Piggy, and if it were, would they have kids, "or spawn, or what would you have?" Kermit says there's no telling what they'd have, "we could have figs or progs or something, I don't know what they'd be. It could be really gross and disgusting." Ferguson says that might be worth seeing. * In The Muppets, Miss Piggy says she built Kermit a house in the hopes that, after their marriage, they would raise tadpoles and grow old together. * In a 2011 interview promoting The Muppets, Kermit and Miss Piggy were asked if there were any tadpoles in their future. Piggy asks Kermit: "Would they be tadpoles or would they be pollywogs?" Kermit responds: "I think they'd just be confused." Piggy suggests calling them "piggywogs." The interviewer suggests perhaps adoption would be the way to go; however, Piggy says she's taking a biology class. * In a 2013 video from the set of Muppets Most Wanted to congratulate William and Kate on the birth of the "Royal Baby", Miss Piggy says, "Kind of makes you want to have a Royal child of your own; can't you just hear the little pitter-patter of tadpole feet?" Kermit points out that "Tadpoles don't have feet." * The song "Something So Right" in Muppets Most Wanted features the lyrics: "We'll settle down and start a family, have a mini-you and a mini-me. A little pink frog and a little green piggy. They'll learn to say 'hello' and say 'goodbye.' We'll grow gray and old and live the quiet life." The offspring of an aging Kermit and Piggy are shown in Piggy's fantasy. Of the sequence, songwriter Bret McKenzie said: "I had this idea and I was working on, what if we had this sort of dreamy moment where Piggy's thinking about her future and she sees her with Kermit growing old and she pulls out, basically I thought it would be fun, to have a little pink frog and a little green pig... I love those moments where the song idea and the video comes back, because I'm not on set and I don't see them doing it, and James manages to lift the song higher with the video."Muppets Most Wanted Press Conference - Todd Lieberman, James Bobin, and Bret McKenzie It was said that this gag was to be used in The Muppets, but was deemed too complicated to explain at the time. The "green baby pig" and "pink baby frog" puppets were designed by Paul Andrejco.PuppetHeap.com * In a press conference for Muppets Most Wanted, Ricky Gervais asked Kermit and Miss Piggy why their babies are always shown on film as being either pigs or frogs instead of some kind of, as Tina Fey interjected, "abomination." Kermit claimed that it's because they've never actually "consummated the experiment."Muppets Most Wanted Press Conference - Tina Fey, Kermit the Frog, Ricky Gervais, Ty Burrell, Sam the Eagle, and Miss Piggy Sources See also * Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married? __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags Category:Birth Category:Muppets Most Wanted Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters